


Inktober 19 : Invitation à un banquet weequay

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Que faites-vous quand un pirate weequay vous propose à boire ?





	Inktober 19 : Invitation à un banquet weequay

\- A présent, puis-je vous convaincre d'accepter un verre ? C'est une tradition. Au nom de l'amitié !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit contraire à notre tradition de ne pas boire lorsque nous sommes en service. Par contre, comme vous avez de la bonne musique, accepteriez-vous une danse, au nom de l'amitié ?

\- Certainement mon ami !

Anakin sourit alors qu'Obi-Wan et le chef des pirates Hondo rejoignaient un espace plus dégagé. Obi-Wan adorait danser, au contraire d'Anakin.

Si encore c'était avec Padmé... mais le jeune homme ne comprendrait jamais comment son ancien Maître pouvait apprécier flirter et danser avec à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme ce weequay sournois dont les bonnes manières exagérées et la voix mielleuse lui faisait penser à Dooku, en moins sinistre. Mais potentiellement tout aussi dangereux. Après tout, lui et sa clique avaient réussi à capturer le Sith. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit, Anakin pouvait en jurer pour avoir essayé.

Alors il aurait préféré retourner au vaisseau et se tenir à distance de la bande de pirates. Difficile de savoir ce que pensait son ancien Maître, vu comme il tournoyait joyeusement au bras d'Hondo. Beurk.

Mais bon, au moins Anakin pouvait se poser un peu dans son coin en se faisant oublier, pendant qu'Obi-Wan passait apparemment un bon moment.

Et si ça pouvait amadouer le weequay et lui faire oublier son idée probable de les droguer jusqu'à l'arrivée de la rançon...

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
